Inari, Konkon, Koi Iroha Wiki
30347-inari.jpg|List of Characters|link=Category:Characters|linktext=Find out more about your favorite characters! Inari,_Konkon,_Koi_Iroha_-_ep01_030.jpg|List of Episodes|link=Anime|linktext=See what every episodes is about! Inari-Konkon-Kdoi-Iroha-anime-02.jpg|Music|link=Music and Soundtracks |linktext=Listen to some music! 'Chapter 40 (Volume 7) ' Toka is seen walking home with his father while talking about Toka's Central Exam, upon reaching home, both of them caught the scent of Kuzuha's valentine cake, "Kuzuha Special Hatsuma-Kun Love-Love Chocolate Cake", made specially for Hatsuma. His parents behaved lovingly and not long after they come across to the topic of Valentine for Toka, making Toka slightly uncomfortable. After that, Toka kept thinking about Uka and about his future, somehow making him ended up drawing a picture of Uka. After awhile, his mother asked him to deliver the usual to the shrine. Along the way, he recalled about how he used to hate the shrine and how he change since then. When he reaches the shrine, there is no signs of Uka so he began shouting loudly in order for Uka to show herself. This made him embarrassed as the passer-bys commented on his behavior. After Uka appeared, they got into a small argument and the topic moved into how Uka felt uneasy about everything and that she wants to be human. In the midst of trying to explain everything clearly to clear the argument and help Uka overcome her uneasiness, with a slip of the tongue, Toka confessed love to Uka. After realizing what he just said Toka is seen blushing madly, while Uka remained confused at first and then depicted to have a poker face afterwards. Uka ran away while thanking Toka for the food, Toka faced her and shouted into the distance that he meant what he said. Uka is seen blushing while running away from Toka and as she run into the her room. In the room, Miya attempted to pass Uka chocolates for Valentine but instead of accepting it she ran straight to Miya, making Miya worried. Prompting Uka what have happened, Uka replied that she have fallen in love. While Tanbabashi is walking Inari home, Inari suddenly fainted, falling to the ground, barely keeping her consciousness. Tanbabashi is shocked and worried, asking her what's wrong while Inari remained blank for awhile. After that she replied that she's fine and explained why she is feeling weak at the knees. Tanbabashi told Inari to sleep early and Inari said she can't because she's too excited, to that, both of them blushed. Upon reaching Inari's gate, they waved goodbye and for a slight moment, Inari became translucent and after rubbing his eyes, he saw that Inari is clearly opaque. After Inari reaches her room, she falls to the ground while Kon asked her what's wrong. On the way back, Tanbabashi thought that for a second there, it felt that Inari is vanishing. PS: Admist this happiness, what is going to happen to Inari?! Let's look forward to Chapter 41! PSS: Just a brief summary, sorry about any mistakes in grammar or spelling, etc. We welcome anyone who wishes to help out us in this sector. This wiki currently need help in: *Character Information *Episode Summaries and details *Manga chapter list and summaries *Fixing grammar at pages *Music and Soundtracks Inari Fushimi is a clumsy girl who has a crush on classmate Koji Tanbabashi. One day, after rescuing a fox pup named Kon from falling into a river, Inari is greeted by the shrine god Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami, who gives Inari a portion of her power, allowing her to transform her appearance to that of any other human. Read more... Who Is Your Favourite Character? Inari Fushimi Koji Tanbabashi Toka Fushimi Uka-no-Mitama-no-Kami Kon Shishi & Roro Akemi Sumizome Keiko Sanjo Chika Marutamachi Amaterasu Omikami Otoshi-no-Kami Omiya-no-Me-no-Kami Kamuoi-Chihime Susanoo-no-Mikoto Fushimi Kuzuha Fushimi Hatsuma Do you have any request? Request to be Bureaucrats, Chat Moderator, etc. Or do you have an affiliation request? Do contact me here by leaving a message on my message wall. Category:Browse